


Gingerbread

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: For chiseen. You wanted fluff and porn so you got fluff and porn. Merry Christmas ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> For chiseen. You wanted fluff and porn so you got fluff and porn. Merry Christmas ♥

A smell similar to that of a bakery in December fills Kitayama's nostrils as he opens the unlocked door to his own apartment. There's two people with an extra key to his apartment, and there is no way his manager would be baking for him at eleven o'clock on a Thursday night.  
“Welcome home.” Yokoo sticks his head out of the small kitchen to greet Kitayama with a smile, but he quickly goes back to his baking.

Kitayama is slow to take his shoes and coat off, Yokoo thinks, but just as he does he hears him approaching from behind; when he throws a glance over his shoulder he finds him trying to peek at what's going on on the kitchen counter. Stretching his neck probably helps a bit, but Kitayama is still too short to look over Yokoo's shoulder, and Yokoo turns around instead.  
“What are you doing?” Kitayama's hands seem to automatically come up to loop around Yokoo's waist as he asks, makes him come in closer.  
“I'm baking.” Yokoo rests his arms on Kitayama's shoulders, locks his hands in the back of his neck.  
“I mean, what are you baking, and why in my kitchen?” He doesn't seem particularly upset (rather the opposite), but the questions make Yokoo smile either way.  
“I got an idea that I had to try. You know soft gingerbread? That's what I'm making.”  
“But I don't have an oven?” Pause. “Wouldn't your kitchen be better?”  
“That's where my idea comes in. You can bake bread in a microwave, but I found no recipes with soft gingerbread for it, so I'm making one.”  
“Are you saying you don't have a microwave? You're cute in that apron so I don't mind, but you better not be lying to me.” There's a mischievous smile on Kitayama's face, one Yokoo is fairly certain is much cuter than himself in an apron, but he won't mention that.  
“I felt like baking for you,” and he stops Kitayama from pointing out the cheesiness in that by leaning down to kiss him. It's usually an effective method and it works this time too; the only response is Kitayama attempting to pull him further down, to get him more involved in the kiss, but they have to break away sooner than they would both like. “I gotta get this in the microwave now.”  
“How long will it take?” Yokoo hears the underlying tone in Kitayama's voice, the flirty suggestive one, feels amused even before he answers.  
“Five minutes.” Kitayama's facial expression goes from smug to disappointed, and then to challenging.  
“I can be fast.”  
Yokoo chuckles. “Go shower.”

The bread turns out well enough looks-wise, but Yokoo waits with tasting until Kitayama is back from the bathroom, sweatpants on and a towel around his shoulders to catch the water drops that still fall from his wet hair. He's gorgeous like that, relaxed and with a happy shine in his eyes.

He looks good eating too, he always does and today is no different. It's with happy sounds that he enjoys the soft gingerbread, and when Yokoo starts talking about what he could change for next time Kitayama tells him that there's no need, but if he really wants to then he's willing to taste the next batch as well.

Yokoo is cleaning up the kitchen while Kitayama flops on the bed in the room across the hallway, and perhaps he's watching him, perhaps his timing is just good, because just as he's finishing up Kitayama speaks up.

“Get over here.” Kitayama rolls over onto his side as Yokoo puts the last things down and approaches him; stops him with a hand on his hip before he climbs onto the bed. At first it confuses Yokoo, but it starts making sense when the hand moves to the fastenings of his jeans. He watches as Kitayama opens them, starts by rubbing him through his underwear, and although he wasn't hard when he walked over he's definitely getting there fast. It might have to do with how hot Kitayama looks beneath him, mussy hair and mouth open for his tongue to wet his lips; it stays open and Yokoo can almost feel the blood rushing downwards through his veins. His right hand sifts through Kitayama's bangs, pushes them out of his face and at the touch he looks up. It's just a long, dark glance, no words, hotter than anything he could have said. “Closer.”

His voice is husky, the deep tone he falls into when he's aroused; Yokoo is used to it but it still turns him on like nothing else. As he gets as close as he can, knees against the bed, Kitayama pushes his pants down along with his underwear, hand wrapping around his cock as soon as it comes into view. Yokoo holds his sounds back to begin with, but when he starts stroking him, then leans closer on his side to take the tip of it between his lips, it's impossible for him to not groan.

With his hand still in the brown messy hair he watches his length go in and out of Kitayama's mouth, then closes his eyes to only feel it; doesn't notice Kitayama has shoved his sweatpants off until the sucking is interrupted by a moan. Kitayama's legs are spread and he has a hand around his own erection, both rhythms faltering like he can't seem to decide which motion to prioritize. When Yokoo pulls back to push his own pants off (pulls his shirt off while he's at it), the look on Kitayama's face looks so erotic he swears it's criminal. The arousal is heavy in his eyes, in his breaths and it's perfect when Yokoo gets on the bed, rolls him onto his back and gets on top of him.  
“Touch me,” Kitayama mumbles as he pulls Yokoo's head down for a kiss, and although it's not easy to return the kiss just as fiery as Kitayama gives it while also wrapping a hand around his cock Yokoo manages somehow. It's totally worth the struggle when Kitayama breaks away with a moan, clearly having anticipated the touch for longer than Yokoo had assumed; the look on his face is a different kind of hot now, one that makes Yokoo move his hands faster and faster until Kitayama doesn't even try to push their lips together anymore. Instead Yokoo presses his lips to his neck, nips on it, relishes the shivers and moans his teeth cause, feels the sounds through the skin.

When Kitayama comes Yokoo feels his own cock twitch, his mind getting pleasure out of getting him off, but he waits calmly until his breath has calmed, until he's reaching out and pulling on Yokoo's arm. He doesn't say anything, just opens his mouth the closer Yokoo moves, and he seems to be taking the hint correctly when Kitayama looks absolutely content as he settles across his chest. His hands stroke up his thighs, one of them stays on his hips (and just that touch has Yokoo's nerves tingling), the other finds its way to the base of his cock to angle it downwards. It feels even better now, if possible, probably because Yokoo feels turned on to the limit now and Kitayama's mouth feels so good around him, hot and wet and tight as he sucks. It's impossible to keep his eyes open like this, even though he would love to watch, but he settles with touching, fingers softly tangling with brown hair; his grip grows tighter the closer he gets but he knows Kitayama doesn't mind. By the time he comes his hips are rocking downwards, slides his cock in and out of Kitayama's mouth, met with no resistance, and although he pulls back Kitayama keeps his lips parted, the lower lip still against the head of his cock. As used as he should be to it, he's still not, and when Kitayama gives him head this is usually the part that pushes him over the edge. It is tonight as well, and he releases into Kitayama's mouth with a moan that is echoed below him, just not as raw, but content.

Kitayama swallows his come down like it's nothing, tugs on Yokoo until they're side by side, yawns and tries to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.  
“You're sticky,” Yokoo points out, but doesn't get up just yet, doesn't try to do anything about it. Not until Kitayama attempts to pull the blankets over them. “Don't let it dry on you, that's gross.”  
“I've got tissues?” He says it like a question, but he reaches for them himself, wipes the come off his abdomen and drops the tissues on the floor.  
“ _You're_ gross.” Yokoo is just teasing now, enjoys the expression on his boyfriend's face as he pretends to be upset.  
“I'm lucky you like me dirty,” he retorts and his facial expression turns into a smug one, then goes neutral as he leans over for a kiss. “You're staying, right?”  
“Mhm. Checked your schedule and you're off tomorrow morning.”  
“'I felt like baking for you', huh.” Yokoo considers protesting, but Kitayama is pulling the blankets up now and finished the conversation on his own. “Thanks. Really. I love you.”

The kiss is soft and almost innocent, fleeting but it's there, warms Yokoo's heart like Kitayama's body warms his skin.


End file.
